Coffee Shop encounter
by FluffballPaws
Summary: AU...Catherine and Sara are not CSI...what are they and how do they meet? rated M for femslash.


Coffee Shop encounters

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own CSI or its characters

**AN: **contains femslash so if you don't like don't read

**AN:** this story is based on a friends fantasy and is AU...Catherine is a big city lawyer and Sara is a free-lance writer

This story is written in Catherine's P.O.V

I sit down on the brown leather sit and stare out at the street and sip my black filter coffee. I love to watch people go about their lives, how some seem busy and others seem relaxed. Oh how I envy the relaxed ones. I sigh a deep sigh and pull out my laptop getting to work. This man is such a sleaze and if I didn't have a high roller life I never would have taken him on, but a woman's gotta make a living right? My laptop makes the noise to alert me that it is up and running and i start to type up the case notes for next week's trial...this man is trying to prove his wife was cheating he was. I hear a small cough and look up over the rim of my glasses and find my cold blue eyes melting as they meat warm brown ones.

"may I sit there?" she smiles and speaks in a husky voice "I hate to be a bother but everywhere else is taken"

I nod and quietly say yes and return to my work, no rest for the wicked. I look up and notice that she is on an IPad, she seems un-interested in it though and is instead looking out the window, she turns her head and smiles as she catches me watching her. She takes her hair band off her slender wrist which is a pale tan colour and ties her long brown hair up into a neat ponytail but letting a few stray strands of hair fall to frame her face. She goes back to what I assume is typing on the IPad, her slender and delicate fingers gliding over the screen with ease. She surprises me and looks up again her eyes scanning my face.

"Can I get you a coffee?" her husky voice washes over me and I find myself smiling and nodding. "Hmmm...Black filter coffee?" she asks knowledgably "yes I would love that thank you" I am surprised to find that my voice has taken on a somewhat deeper and raspier quality than usual. She leaves and I can't help watching her as she leaves me. Those jeans frame her arse and the knit jumper just sits lovely on her waste and the boots, conservative yet beautiful.

When she returns she hands the steaming cup of Joe and I offer her my best thank you smile. I've had enough of working so I put my laptop away and go back to people watching out the window. A small clearing of the throat grabs my attention to her. I look up and notice she is looking out of the window her eyes darting from person to person as she judges them.

"You like people watching?" she asks gently not looking at me. "I do" she tells me "as a carefree writer its important i know people that way the characters can relate to the reader" she still refuses to look at me and I can tell she is very passionate about her work, her voice and eyes have taken on a fighters fire as she talks about her books and storylines. She also wants people to react to her books in a certain way. She is using her hands to emphasize and symbolise her words somehow making them more meaningful. She focuses her eyes on me.

"What do you do?" her deep brown eyes now totally focused on me. I flip her a card from the sleeve of my crisp white silk shirt. I slide it across the table, she giggles faintly and scans the card. She looks up finally and stares at me no words are needed for her to convey her interest. I begin to tell her of the live of a big city lawyer and how I work the cases and the court room and also a little about the cases I do take on, she smiles and listens intently nodding for me to continue at points. We talk for hours only stopping to stock up on coffee and cake.

Before either of us has noticed the waiter comes over and tells us it is closing time. She smiles at me and as if thinking the same thing invites me to her apartment for a filter coffee and a little dinner. I smile a thanks and without further words she grasps my hands gently and we leave the coffee shop. Her touch sends a small spark of electricity through my body that ends at my pussy which gives a little excited twitch. On our way to the apartment we stop of at china city takeaway and pick up some noodles and sweet and sour chicken. When we get to her home she opens the door and the smell of fresh coffee and leather hits me. Her apartment is simple yet homely, everything is neat. There are thousands of books and even more CDs.

She lights the fire and sits down on the rug next to it. She takes off her wet jumper leaving herself in those tight jeans and a long sleeved top, myself I remove my jacket and lay it by her jumper. We sit on the rug in a comfortable silence as we eat our Chinese. Every now and then I sneak a look at her mouth. I can't help imagining those lips and her fingers working my body. When we are both full she shoves the leftovers in the bin and returns to the rug. We sip at the fresh coffee and both sit silently listening to the crackle of the fire which warms the room and also lights it with a soft orange glow.

She stretches herself out on the rug with her hands behind her head acting as a pillow as she stares at the ceiling. Her top rides up slightly revealing a toned tanned hipline that has a small tattoo of a lipstick kiss on her left hip. Her skin looks soft and well looked after. I take a chance and lie beside her and watch as she closes her eyes and lets out a relaxed and contented sigh. She opens them again and looks at me with a come hither look. I place my hand on her hip smiling as I feel her skin shiver and perk up. I lean up and kiss her lips keeping myself up by the hand that is above her shoulder. She tugs on my shirt and I take the hint and settle myself between her legs and lay my torso against hers.

The kiss ends due to the need for oxygen. I look down at her and smile as I see her watching me. She brings both her hands up to behind my head and pulls me down to once again meet her lips in a passionate kiss. She runs her hand through my hair as I deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue into her mouth and rubbing it against hers. She lets out a small incredibly cute whimper as my tongue plunders all the treasures it can find finding every nook in her mouth. The hand that was holding me up moves over and draws a lazy pattern on her neck gently clawing at the pulse point and delighting as she shivers to my touch. My hand travels down and finds that this top is the only thing separating me and her perfect breasts. Her nipples are standing to attention as my finger rubs over them one by one through the fabric.

"mmmm...m...More please" she says to me in a low purr

I remover her top and throw it unceremoniously to the side. I take a minute to burn to memory the sight of her lithe naked torso with hard nipples and her chest rising and falling. I smile and watch as her skin takes on a slight glow. I lower my mouth to her pulse point and suck it into my mouth hard immediately licking the same spot to sooth the initial pain. She gasps at my actions and her hips jot up into mine causing me to grin against her tanned skin. The hand I was using to hold myself up now moves down to cup one of her soft round breasts, she moans my name out and I nip at her neck once more.

The hand that has been idling at her hips now comes into play and it moves to the button of her jeans. Nimbly I manage to get the tight button undone and then the zipper is lowered. I pull gently and she kicks and eventually the tight denim falls off I gasp and smile as my finger feels pure pussy, uncovered by panties. Her warm juices already coating my finger. I kiss my way up to her ear and nip it.

"No panties sweetie?" I suck her earlobe into my mouth and at the same time moves my finger into her pussy. Her neck extends as her head is thrown back, she moans loudly as I insert another finger and uses my thumb to rub her clit. I can feel my own arousal flaring up I again whisper into her ear.

"Open your legs" she obeys me instantly but gives me a devilish grin

"Are you talking dirty to me?" she husks out.

I don't answer her just add another finger and thrust them into her hard, this action earns me an animalistic growl along with a string of expletives. I slowly exit her tight pussy again and smile as I hear the frustrated groan followed by an almost scream as i fill her back again feeling her juices cover my fingers.

"rougher." I obey her and become more hard with my movements "Ugh...FUCK...Catherine please" the dirty language spilling from her mouth puts the spark to the gasoline that is flowing through my body. I bite down on her neck as hard as I can feel my own pussy seep a little cup at the grunt she gives me. Her pussy is tight and warm around my fingers and getting wetter by the second, her breasts are peeked with hard nipples one pressing into my hand as I roughly grope it. Her body has started to rock against me and thin sheen of sweat is forming on her brow. She wiggles a hand into my pants and she finds my enlarged clit, my pussy spasms and leeks cum as she touches it. I curl my fingers inside of her finding her g-spot gaining another growl for me.

Her movements are more frantic now and I can read her body language and I know she is close to cumming. Her fingers are making firm circles on my clit, working me into a frenzy. My pace becomes faster and harder as i pound in and out of her pussy fucking it hard and fast. She screams out my name and her walls clamp down over my fingers and her warm juice flows over it. In response to this my own pants are filled with my own essence.

She falls shuddering to the floor, I keep my fingers buried deep within her until I feel her breathing even out and her shuddering stop. She opens her eyes returning to earth and removes her fingers sucking me off her fingers. I watch her with fascination and mimic her actions with my own fingers and her juices. We keep eye contact the whole time. She silent grabs some pillows and a blanket. She lays facing the fire and i join her spooning her from behind. She sighs and smiles.

"stay tonight?"

I kiss the nape of her neck and whisper

"I will."

The end

Tell me what you think.


End file.
